Remebering Rose
by ShaydesofDarkness
Summary: One day, the Doctor thinks back to his days with Rose, and begans to feel down. So, Amy must cheer him up. One-shot.


**Remembering Rose**

The Doctor walked into a nearby coffee shop. He, Amy, and Rory had been traveling in the TARDIS for what, to them, has seemed like forever. The Doctor had to admit that even though Earth was his home, and he felt like it was his duty to protect it, it did get a bit tiring after a while, not like he complained or anything. But Amy, and Rory, both wanted to stop somewhere to eat, so he was happy enough to take them to London in 2011.

As he walked near the café, he sat down on one of the chairs outside. He didn't feel like eating, but he liked to be alone with his thoughts. They had just had another encounter with River, who helped them fend off the Silence. But what was really surprising to the Doctor was when they took her back to her cell, and she kissed him. Being the Doctor's first time, and River's last. He couldn't remember the last time someone kissed him like that, except for one.

His hearts broke in half over his good-bye to her on that bad, with her final words that she said still ringing in his head. How his hearts filled with happiness as he saw her again after so long, and all those feelings returning once more. And that final time with her, back on that bay, where he'd managed to give her someone that could be with her for the rest of her life, and say the words he never could. He began to tear up a bit over remembering her. He knew he would never see her again, and it would be the same for her. Ever since he regenerated almost 2 years, he managed to get over her, know that she's better, and o.k. with his human self. But that still didn't mean he didn't miss her.

He got up and left for the TARDIS. It was sometime before Amy got back.

"Hey there you," Amy said happily as she walked in.

The Doctor quickly glanced over to Amy, and smiled, than turned back to the TARDIS console.

Amy walked over to him. "What's wrong? You seem down."

"Aren't I always?" The Doctor replied looking over at Amy.

"Well, not really as always," she laughed, "but seriously, what's wrong?

The Doctor waked away from her. "Nothing that concerns you."

Amy followed him. "I don't care if it doesn't concern me, something is wrong, and I want to know what, otherwise how can I help."

The Doctor sighed deeply, than turned to Amy. "Listen Amy, I really appreciate you wanting to help me, but this is a sort of something that can't be helped."

Amy sighed. "Look, I don't really care, I want to know what's up with you, honestly, I hate it when your all moody like this."

The Doctor looked over at Amy, and sighed again, this time with some sadness. "You wouldn't know much about my past, hardly anyone does, but if there is one thing you would know, it is that I had someone, once."

Amy's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yeah", the Doctor replied.

Amy stayed silent for a while. "What was her name?" she spoke up.

The Doctors' hearts skipped a beat as he said her name. "Her name was Rose."

"Rose." Amy spoke quietly.

"If there was any person in the universe that could change me, it would be her. I met her not long after that 'bad day', she changed my life forever, she helped me, she made me better."

Amy spoke up. "Sounds like Rose was a good person."

The Doctor nodded, "She was".

After about a minute of silence, Amy asked, "What happened to her?"

The Doctor looked at Amy again. "She was sent to another world, a world that I can't go to, and everyday I wish that I could, but I can't, and I wonder what it would be like if she was still here."

After almost another minute of silence, Amy said, "You loved her, didn't you?"

The Doctor nodded, and sighed, "Yes."

"You still do?"

The Doctor **really** looked up at Amy.

Amy looked at him, surprised by his reaction. "Well do you?"

The Doctor didn't know how to answer, ever since he left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay for the last time, he knew he done the right thing, though it hurt. He missed Rose, but didn't know if he still had those same feelings.

So he shrugged and said, "You know that feeling you get when you have conflicted emotions over someone you like?"

Amy nodded.

"I have it." The Doctor said, almost sadly.

Amy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor shrugged again. "I miss her, but…" he went silent.

"You don't love her anymore?" Amy said, not a question, a fact."

The Doctor nodded. "I guess I don't."

The Doctor looked up at Amy, and she smiled at him, and he smiled back as she wrapped him in a hug.

"It kinda sucks to loose all feelings to a person you love." Amy said, not pulling away.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell me, but even though Rose isn't here anymore, and my previous feelings for her have gone, that doesn't mean I still don't think about her.

"Well, you know what they say, the ones you love never leave you, they stay in your heart forever, or well in your case, hearts."

The Doctor had to laugh at that as he pulled away. "I guess you have to be right about that."

Amy smiled with satisfaction, "And he, you never know, you could see Rose again one day, stranger things have happened."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah I might, I'll never know, I might happen…again" the Doctor said that last word silently.

"Well," Amy said as she walked away from the Doctor, "I'm going to see what's taking Rory so long,"

She walked out of the TARDIS. The Doctor walked around remembering his times with Rose. He remembered the first day he met her, when he first brought her in here, when he was regenerating in front of her, right after he first kissed her, and all those moments in between.

He looked up into the TARDIS and sighed, but smiled. Maybe Amy was right, maybe he might see Rose again, maybe not, but he knew, where ever she was, she was happy, and as long as she was, he was.


End file.
